Jamie Jaworski
Jamie Jaworski is a character in both DEXTER and the Dexter Book Series. He was a valet with a taste for sexual sadism and snuff films, and he eventually kidnapped a woman named Jane Saunders before binding, raping and then killing her, filming himself doing so in order to make a snuff film, though it is never revealed if he actually knew Jane or not prior to abducting her. In the novels, he's a pedophile who works as a high-school janitor and targets light-haired girls between the ages 12 and 13. Appearance Personality Dexter's description In the Showtime Series: In the Novel Series: He lived on a small street in Coconut Grove. A few blocks to one side of his crummy little house the neighborhood was low-income black housing, barbecue joints, and crumbling churches. Half a mile in the other direction the millionaires lived in overgrown modern houses and built coral walls to keep out people like him. But Jamie Jaworski was right in between, in a house he shared with a million palmetto bugs and the ugliest dog I had ever seen. It was still a house he shouldn't have been able to afford. Jaworski was a part-time janitor at Ponce de Leon Junior High, and as far as I could tell that was his only source of income. He worked three days a week, which might be just enough to live on but not much more. Of course, I was not interested in his finances. I was very interested in the fact that there had been a small but significant increase in runaway children from Ponce since Jaworski had begun to work there. All of them twelve- to thirteen-year-old light-haired girls.Darkly Dreaming Dexter Chapter 14, Page 164 Plot Jamie appears in the very first episode of the first season for the Showtime series while also appearing in Chapter 14 of Darkly Dreaming Dexter of the novel series. In the Series Season 1 Episode 101: Dexter Jaworski worked as a valet, which was a job he used to find his potential murder victim, Jane Saunders. Dexter discovered that he raped and murdered her, recorded it, and posted it to his S&M website "Scream Bitch Scream". During his trial, he escaped justice due to a faulty search warrant. When spying on him, Dexter noticed a distinct tattoo on Jaworski's right forearm; the same ones visible in the rape/snuff film, proving he was the man who killed Jane Saunders. On the night of his death, Jamie was trespassing on a construction site stealing copper piping; during this, Dexter managed to surprise and sedate him with a tranquilizer. He was restrained to a stack of sheet rock, where Dexter completed his kill ritual, ending Jamie's life with a meat cleaver. Jaworski admits his crime, but is unapologetic. His last words are "In a movie, a snuff film, but I'm not sorry" to which Dexter replies "Of course not, and I'm not sorry either." In the Books Darkly Dreaming Dexter References es:Jamie Jaworski Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Season 1 characters Category:Characters from the dexter book series Category:Murderers Category:Minor characters Category:First Blood Slide Box Category:Project